One More Day
by Neelloc12
Summary: Grissom and Sara discuss their past during one of Grissom's visits to Sara  in the hospital.  Response to a challenge at GSRForeverOnline.


Disclaimer: I do not own Grissom or Sara. Yada, yada, yada.

Rated: K+

A/N: This story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. This is a response to a challenge at GSRForeverOnline. I chose option #2.

"Future fic. Grissom and Sara have been together-and married-for many years. They are an elderly couple. They look back on the many wonderful years of their life and relationship. They discuss the things they would have changed if given the chance, and the things they would keep the same no matter what."

Loosely based on a true story that will be explained at the end in my final A/N note.(Warning, tissue may be needed for the end. I promise GSR will not be separated).

Summary: Grissom and Sara discuss their past during one of Grissom's visits to Sara in the hospital.

.

_**One More Day**_

.

Crystal made her final notes on the clipboard in her hands and returned it to its slot on the rack. She looked up at the clock and noted the time…8a.m.. She smiled softly to herself.

"_He'll be here any mo…"_

The sound of the door to the stairwell opening interrupted her thoughts.

"_Speak of the devil, right on time."_

Onto the floor stepped a tall elderly man. Late 80s, curly white hair with a white beard, slightly hunched over with a cane in his right hand.

"Good morning Mr. Grissom, and how are you this morning?"

"Crystal, we've been through this before. Please call me Gil."

"OK Gil" the young nurse chuckled, "so how are you today?"

"As well as a man my age can be I suppose….Is she awake yet?"

"Yes she is, just finished breakfast ten minutes ago. Think she's having a good day today."

"That's good. Well I'll see ya later." He gave a slight wave as he continued on his way, shuffling his feet down the hall. He went through the opened double doors a short ways down and turned left at the corner. A few more feet and he arrived at his destination, Rm. 214. His home away from home for more days then he cared to remember. He gazed silently into the room. Sara sat back in her bed, the upper half raised halfway up to allow her to sit in a more reclined position and giving her a better view of the outdoors without straining her neck. She watched as a mother robin fed a worm to her three hungry little chicks. Her hair still down to her shoulders but now mostly gray with a little white starting to show through. Her face and body a little thinner now due to the toll her illness had taken on her during the past year, the past few months having been spent at the hospital. Despite what she'd been through the past year she still had the same bright smile on her face.

"Morning dear" Grissom finally spoke, getting Sara's attention as he slid into the room and towards his usual chair by the bed. Sara turned away from window to look at him.

"Hey" she spoke softly, smiling. "Bout time you got here. It's almost ten after eight" she teased. Grissom smiled back at his bride of 36 yrs.. "Well you know a young beautiful brunette calls me every morning before I come here." he teased back., "and of course Crystal has to say Hi when I arrive." He leaned over and kissed her forehead before sitting down in his chair.

"So what did Allie have to say today?"

"She had to tell me what she was wearing for her first day of school. You're not going to believe this but they had found a backpack with bugs all over it."

"Really?"

"Really"

Sara chuckled softly to herself. "She's definitely a Grissom. Takes after you and Peter."

Peter was Sara and Gil's only child. They called him their little miracle cause they had tried for years to have a child and nothing happened. Even I.F. treatments didn't work. After three failed attempts they finally decided to call it quits, figuring it wasn't meant to be. Then four months later on Sara's 40th birthday they received the shocking but happy news. Their son earned his degree in Entomology and now taught at Williams College in Northwestern Massachusetts, where Gil had done his sabbatical, and lived with his wife Emma and their three kids. 14 yr. old Sam, 11 yr. old Lizzie, and 6 yr. old Allie.

After Sam was born Sara and Gil decided to leave Vegas to be closer to their family. They both missed the ocean from when they were young and decided to buy a place in Newburyport, Massachusetts. Just under three and a half hours away, and big enough for their son's family to stay with them when they visited. They would come out every weekend they could to visit Sara. None of them liked the idea of Grampa being alone in the house either.

"So how are you feeling today?"

"Eh, a little tired but better then the other day. And hey, I got my wish" Sara replied happily.

"Its gonna be a beautiful day today. Feel like going out to the garden?"

"I think I'd like that."

"Good. I'll get a nurse." Grissom reached to the side of Sara's bed and pressed the call button. A moment later Crystal appeared in the doorway. "What can I do for you Sunshine?"

Sunshine was Crystal's nickname for Sara cause no matter what kind of day Sara was having, she always kept a smile on her face.

"We'd like to go out to the garden today. Is that alright?"

"Sure thing. You're not due for medication till later today anyways." Crystal walked to the side of the bed and pressed a button that raised the upper half of the bed and got Sara into a more upright sitting position. Sara slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and with Crystal's help go into the nearby wheelchair. Together the trio made their way to the elevators and went down one floor to the main level and out to the garden behind the hospital. Fall was only weeks away but plenty of flowers were still in bloom. Butterflies and hummingbirds fluttered here and there. Crystal pushed Sara's chair to a small cluster of oak trees by the edge of a man-made pond and set the break. A small group of mallard ducks were already enjoying the water on the cool summer day.

"Thank you Crystal"

"You're welcome Sunshine. If you need anything just grab someone and ask them to get me. Otherwise I'll bring your lunch to you later.". Crystal smiled at the couple and headed back inside. Gil carefully lowered himself on the bench next to Sara's wheelchair and leaned back, taking in a deep breathe of the fresh air.

"Beautiful day" he muttered, "with a beautiful woman." he added after a pause as he looked at Sara.

"I know I've said this before Gil but I'm glad we moved out here." Sara stated as she admired the view.

"No regrets?" asked Grissom.

"No regrets."

Sara and Gil watched the ducks bathe themselves in silence for a moment.

"How bout you? You have any regrets?" Sara asked, never taking her eyes off the ducks. The question caught Grissom off guard for a moment.

"Well….I regret how I treated you when my hearing was starting to go. I kept you at a distance instead of letting you in. I drove you to that..Hank", Grissom added a bit of venom to the name, "and you got your heart broken."

"He wasn't the first man to break my heart that year."

Grissom cringed a little at the comment. He knew she meant him and his rejection of her dinner invitation. He opened his mouth to speak when Sara continued on, "however, I look back and I think that was actually a good moment in my life cause it made me realize there was only one man I wanted in my life. I would have rather been alone if I couldn't have you."

Grissom hated the thought of Sara being alone but quickly pushed the thought from his mind.

"What about you? Any regrets?"

Sara thought for a moment. "I regret the way I left you after my abduction but I was afraid you'd try to talk me out of it or insist on coming with me. I should have told you in person I needed to go away for awhile…alone.

Grissom simply nodded.

"I knew you would call me when you needed me, and you did. The same for me. I regret that it took Nick's abduction to get my act together and realize my 'reasons' for not being with you were…stupid. Lame. All I was doing was hurting myself and worse I was hurting you. If I could go back I would. I'd go back earlier and smack myself silly."

Sara giggled and flashed Grissom his favorite Sara smile. "Just don't smack yourself too much. I'd hate to have that handsome face of yours ruined." Grissom smiled back at her.

"Lunch time!" Crystal hollered as she approached with a food tray on a cart. Grissom looked at his watch. "Lunch time already?" They had gotten so caught up in talking about the past and what they would change that the morning flew right by.

"You need anything Sunshine?" Crystal asked. "I'm fine thanks" Sara replied. "OK, I'll be back at four to get you for your medication unless you want to go in sooner. Enjoy your lunch."

"OK thanks hon"

Together Grissom and Sara enjoyed their lunch in silence together, occasionally smiling at each other, listening to the birds sing, the breeze gently blow through the leaves, and the ducks continuing to swim on the pond.

"OK we've talked about what we wish we could change" Sara began, finally breaking the silence, "now what WOULDN'T you change about our past."

Grissom knew his answer without hesitation. 'That time I was an ass to you after Warrick's death and you left."

Sara choked as she swallowed her drink, coughing for a moment.

"You ok?" Grissom asked concerned.

"Yeah…*cough*…I'm fine…you wouldn't change it? How come?"

"Because it finally made me realize what was important in my life. When you left the first time it was sad but I felt like I still had you in my life and you would come back to me one day. I just kept busy with work. But the second time was different. I was lost without you. I even made a mistake on a test in front of Hodges. Work didn't hold the same meaning it once did. All I had worked for meant nothing if I lost you. I enjoyed solving crimes but I didn't need it anymore. I just needed you."

Sara wiped the tear that threatened to fall. "In that case I'm glad you were an ass." They both chuckled at her comment. "and you?" prompted Grissom.

"Me?…" Sara thought for a moment, "easy, my abduction." Now it was Grissom's turn to be surprised. "you wouldn't?"

"No, cause it made me realize I needed to stop running from my demons. I had to face them. I didn't want them effecting me for the rest of my life and preventing me from being truly happy." She took Grissom's hand and gently squeezed it, "I was afraid of losing myself, and you, for a long time till that moment. I decided it was time to take control of things."

Grissom smiled as he squeezed her hand back.

"I have one more regret to add." Sara looked at Grissom and waited for him to continue. "I regret that I couldn't stop you from getting sick." Sara smiled sadly at him. "Me too."

Sara and Grissom spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their grandkids and their old friends from Vegas who were still around. Cath, Nick, Greg, Jim, Super Dave, and a few of the lab rats. Before long it was four and time for Sara to return to her room for her medication. As Crystal set up Sara's I.V. meds Grissom got out his book of poetry and started to read to Sara. Every afternoon from 4-8, when visiting hours ended, Grissom would read to Sara. Whether it was a novel or poetry.

"Look Gil" Sara suddenly interrupted Grissom during a poem, "the first star is out." Grissom looked out the window and sure enough a lone star shone brightly in the night sky. "Make your wish honey" Grissom smiled at her. Sara closed her eyes and made her wish. "Done".

"So what did you wish for?" Grissom teased. "You know I can't tell you that, or it won't come true." Sara teased back. They both knew what her wish was. It was the same wish she made every night….

one more day together.

At five minutes to eight Sara asked Grissom "Could you read my favorite poem now before you go?", "you know I always do" Grissom smiled.

_All I Want Is You_

_I'll tell it rather simply;_

_I'll say it plain and true-_

_A single thing is all I want_

_And all I want is you._

_There are no other riches,_

_No treasures or possessions_

_That ever could compare with you,_

_My fondest of obsessions._

_You are the very air I breathe,_

_The ration that sustains me._

_You're all my thoughts tied up as one._

_The laugh that entertains me._

_You're all that life need ever give,_

_The maximum that's due._

_If I could ask for anything,_

_I'd only ask for you._

_-Bruce B. Wilmer_

"_Attention visitors. It is now eight o'clock. Visiting hours are now over."_ came Crystal's voice over the intercom.

"I guess that's my cue to go. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"OK" Sara smiled sadly. They both hated when visiting hours were over. "Good night dear. Sleep tight" Grissom got up slowly and carefully leaned forward to kiss his wife goodbye. He headed back down the hall to his usual stairwell.

"Good night Gil. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Crystal"

Over the next two months the routine continued. Grissom would show up right at eight on the dot, stay all day, and leave when visiting hours were over. Always taking the same stairwell despite Crystal's pleading that he take the elevator once in awhile. When Sara was having a good day they would spend it out in the garden. Sara's health began to steadily decrease over the second month to the point she slept more then she was awake, only occasionally waking to say a sentence or two to Grissom, including her nightly wish which she asked Gil to wake her when he saw the first star appear. She asked that Peter no longer bring the grandkids to see her. She didn't want them to see her getting worse. Grissom continued to read to her while she slept, always finishing with her favorite poem before kissing her forehead and leaving for the night.

"What do we do? I'd hate to bother him and force him out the door" asked the new nurse to Crystal on Sara's last day. It was already ten after eight. "Let him stay as long as he wants." Crystal replied.

Twenty minutes later Grissom quietly shuffled down the hallway towards the nursing station. Crystal came around the desk and gave him a big hug, whispering something in his ear so soft the other nurse couldn't hear her. She could only see Grissom nod sadly.

"Take care of yourself Gil. Call me anytime." Crystal called to his back as he headed to the stairwell. No sooner had Crystal turned when she heard a slumping thud behind her and the other nurse yelp. She turned around to see Grissom lying motionless on the floor right in front of the door. "GET A DOCTOR!" Crystal yelled to her co-worker as she rushed over to Grissom.

"I know you said you couldn't live without me but don't you think this is a little drastic?" Sara asked Gil as they watched the two nurses and a doctor work on his body. "Well you know what it said in the poem, _you are the very air I breathe._ I can't live without air" he smiled at Sara. Her brown hair gently resting on her shoulder. She took her hand and gently stroked his brown beard, then his salt and pepper curls. Both looked just as they do over thirty years ago. "Its time to go". Grissom nodded and took her hand. Together they headed down the hall and faded into the shadows.

.

_**The End**_

.

A/N: The idea for the location of this story is actually based on a true story. When my mother was in nursing school she worked at a hospital. She told me there had been an elderly woman with cancer there and every day her husband would come up the stairs, stay all day with her, then leave by the same stairs. Never took the elevator. Then the day the wife died he stayed for a little while, then headed for his usual stairwell and suddenly dropped on the floor right by the door. I thought it was a sad story but at the same time romantic cause it showed how much he loved his wife. Its like he couldn't go on without her. I always thought that would be Grissom and Sara, one couldn't go on without the other. I've had this idea for awhile but didn't know how to go about writing it till I saw the challenge and I got the idea. I hoped you enjoyed my little story(I know it was different from my usual humor stories) and you'll leave me a review. ~Neelloc12_  
_


End file.
